Manners/Gallery
Gallery File:MannersGlitterTransition.png|Glitter transition File:GetReadyToWiggleMannerstitlecard.png|Get Ready To Wiggle WiggleTime(1998)9(AlternateAngle).png WiggleTime(1998)11(AlternateAngle).png GetReadyToWiggle-Manners.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" on TV MurrayandJeffinManners.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinManners.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:Manners.jpg|The Wiggles start practicing their song. File:CaptainFeatherswordinManners.jpg|But then, Captain Feathersword arrives. File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinManners.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:TheProWigglyHumansinManners.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans File:Manners4.jpg|Greg tells Captain to use manners JeffinManners.jpg|Jeff File:Manners5.jpg|Captain Feathersword thanks Greg for the idea. File:Manners6.jpg|Captain leaves File:Manners7.jpg|Jeff talks about the idea. File:Manners8.jpg|The Wiggles continue but then... File:Manners9.jpg|Captain arrives again File:Manners10.jpg File:Manners11.jpg File:Manners12.jpg File:Manners13.jpg File:Manners14.jpg File:Manners15.jpg File:Manners16.jpg File:Manners17.jpg File:Manners18.jpg File:Manners19.jpg File:Manners20.jpg File:Manners21.jpg File:Manners22.jpg File:Manners23.jpg File:Manners24.jpg File:Manners25.jpg File:Manners26.jpg File:Manners27.jpg File:Manners28.jpg File:Manners29.jpg File:Manners30.jpg File:Manners31.jpg File:Manners32.jpg File:Manners33.jpg File:Manners34.jpg File:Manners35.jpg File:OfficerBeaplesinManners.jpg|Officer Beaples greets the Wiggles File:Manners37.jpg|and tells them they forgot something. File:Manners38.jpg|The Wiggles confused what they forget. File:Manners39.jpg|"Uh-oh, I think I know what we forgot! We forgot..." File:Manners40.jpg|""Thank you, Captain Feathersword".'" File:Manners41.jpg|"Thank you, Captain Feathersword," File:Manners42.jpg|"for giving a message to Henry." File:Manners43.jpg|"Thank you for thanking me." File:Manners44.jpg File:MannersCGIDorothyTransition.png|CGI Dorothy transition File:DorothyinManners.jpg|Dorothy File:DorothyandAnthony'sManners.jpg|Dorothy reciting her manners poem File:MannersRedStarryGuitarTransition.png|Red Starry Guitar transition File:Manners46.jpg File:MurrayinManners.jpg|Murray File:Manners48.jpg File:Manners49.jpg File:Manners50.jpg File:GreginManners.jpg|Greg File:Manners52.jpg File:Manners53.jpg File:AnthonyinManners.jpg|Anthony File:Manners55.jpg File:Manners56.jpg File:Manners57.jpg File:Manners58.jpg File:Manners59.jpg File:Manners60.jpg File:Manners61.jpg File:Manners62.jpg File:Manners63.jpg File:Manners64.jpg File:Manners65.jpg File:Manners66.jpg File:Manners67.jpg File:HotPotsinManners.jpg|Hot Pots File:TheWigglesandHotPots.jpg|The Wiggles and Hot Pots File:Manners69.jpg File:TheOtherWigglesandHotPots.jpg File:Manners71.jpg File:Manners72.jpg File:Manners73.jpg File:Manners74.jpg File:Manners75.jpg File:MannersTrainTransition.png|Train transition File:ThePenguins.jpg|The penguins File:ThePenguins2.jpg|Penguin making a snowman File:ThePenguins3.jpg File:ThePenguins4.jpg File:ThePenguins5.jpg|Snowman File:ThePenguins6.jpg|The little penguins destroying snowman JeffandthePenguins.jpg|Jeff and the penguins File:MannersWiggleRainbowTransition.png|Wiggle Rainbow transition HenryinManners.jpg|"Everyone ready?" GregandHenryinManners.jpg|"Ready, Wiggles?" Manners79.jpg|"Well, I'm ready and The Other Wiggles are getting right now so let's start." Manners80.jpg|"A-1, A-2, A-3" File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)1.jpg|Greg and Henry File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBandMannerstitlecard.png|Henry's Underwater Big Band File:MannersSeahorseTransition.png|Seahorse transition File:Manners81.jpg File:Manners82.jpg File:Manners83.jpg File:Manners84.jpg File:Manners85.jpg File:TheFriendlyPiratesinManners.jpg|The Friendly Pirates File:Manners87.jpg File:Manners88.jpg File:Manners89.jpg File:PirateCharlieinManners.jpg|Pirate Charlie File:CaptainFeatherswordandPirateCharlie.jpg File:CharlieandRudolf.jpg|Charlie and Rudolf File:Manners93.jpg File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinManners.jpg|Wags and Captain File:Manners95.jpg File:ThePiratesBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDowninManners.jpg|The pirates blowing Captain Feathersword down File:CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninManners.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down File:MannersBoneTransition.png|Bone transition File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!DressingUp(episode)titlecard.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! File:MannersTheS.SFeatherswordTransition.png|The S.S Feathersword transition File:GregandAnthonyinManners.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:Manners98.jpg File:Manners99.jpg File:Manners100.jpg File:Manners101.jpg File:Manners102.jpg File:Manners103.jpg File:Manners104.jpg File:Manners105.jpg File:Manners106.jpg File:Manners107.jpg File:Manners108.jpg File:Manners109.jpg File:Manners110.jpg File:Manners111.jpg File:Manners112.jpg File:Manners113.jpg File:Manners114.jpg File:Manners115.jpg File:Manners116.jpg File:Manners117.jpg|Greg and Anthony seeing that the rabbit has run away File:Manners118.jpg|"I'm going back to magician school." File:MannersGreg'sMagicWandTransition.png|Greg's magic wand transition File:TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglesinManners.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheLandWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheMaleWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheMannersDance.jpg|"The Manners Dance" BenandMurray.jpg|Ben and Murray AnthonyandCharmaineMartin.jpg|Anthony and Charmaine TheWiggleFriendsinManners.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinManners.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheWigglyMascotsinManners.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots HenryandWagsinManners.jpg|Henry and Wags TheAwakeWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheOppositeWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group AnthonyandMurrayinManners.jpg|Anthony and Murray BenandAnthony.jpg|Ben and Anthony TheOtherWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group JeffandAnthonyinManners.jpg|Jeff and Anthony GregandBen.jpg|Greg and Ben BenMurray.jpg|Pirate Ben TheOtherWigglesinManners.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group WagsandBen.jpg|Wags and Ben DorothyandWagsinManners.jpg|Dorothy and Wags JeffandDorothyinManners.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy JeffandWagsinManners.jpg|Jeff and Wags JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinManners.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword CaptainandGreginManners.jpg|Captain and Greg File:TheEarlyWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group File:MannersMagicHatandWandTransition.png|Magic hat and wand transition File:GreginMannersEpilogue.jpg|Greg in epilogue File:Manners120.jpg File:GregPerforminghisMagicinManners.jpg|Greg performing his magic File:Manners122.jpg|"Abracadabra, abracazoot. Disappear, you big bowl of fruit." File:Manners123.jpg File:Manners124.jpg File:Manners126.jpg|"Abracadabra, abracazat. Make the rabbit come out of my hat." File:Manners127.jpg File:Manners128.jpg File:Manners129.jpg|"Abracadabra, abracazuny. Come out of the hat, little bunny.'" File:Manners127.jpg File:Manners130.jpg File:Manners131.jpg|"Abracadabra, abracazabbit. Please come out of the hat, little rabbit." File:Manners127.jpg File:Manners132.jpg File:Manners133.jpg|"Okay then, don't come out of the hat, rabbit. Goodbye. I'm leaving." File:Manners134.jpg File:Manners135.jpg|A "Bye" picket sign File:MannersFlowerTransition.png|Flower transition Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 2 Galleries Category:1999 Category:1999 Episode Galleries